


Fatherhood

by lasairfhiona



Series: love_bingo [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine watches Danny and Steve interact with Grace</p><p>love_bingo<br/>mission_insane: places table: in the park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherhood

It was one of those rare days when all three of them had a day off together, which considering how bad they all needed the down time, wasn't a bad thing. Lately it seemed as if the world had been conspiring against them. Days off interrupted by calls to duty or she was scheduled to be on duty when both Steve and Danny had a day off.

Danny had Grace for the entire weekend. Last night it was father and daughter time and they had gone to a movie together. Today they had spent the morning at the zoo, in which no matter how many times they went to the zoo, which was a lot since they all had annual passes, Steve and Danny turned into little boys as they made sure to see each and every animal exhibit. Lunch was at Rainbow Drive-In since it was pretty much right across the street and then the rest of the afternoon spent at the park near the aquarium. 

They had gone swimming for a while and now Catherine was ready to take a nap. She rested her head in Steve's lap, while he combed his fingers through her hair. She was almost asleep when she heard Grace giggle. Turning slightly, she watched as Danny and his daughter continued to play Frisbee. Grace often sending the disk wildly away from where Danny was standing causing her father to run for it and often end up in wild contortions to catch it, and make Grace smile at the same time.

"He really needed this time with her," Steve said absently. "I can't believe Rachel has been making it hard for him again."

"That last case was hard for him," she said stating what they both knew plus refraining from commenting on Danny's ex wife. Her opinion of Rachel was well known.

"I don't think I've ever seen him like that, except when his old partner took Grace to get back at him. It was by sheer determination and the fact I would need to take care of Danny that I didn't help him along when he beat the hell out of that suspect."

Catherine rolled so she could look up and see Steve's face. He never took his eyes off Danny and Grace. Watching their every move. "She's as much yours as she is Danny's. You love her like she was your own."

Steve looked down at her and nodded. "I do," he admitted to her.

"Why don't you go play with them," she suggested sitting up so he didn't have an excuse not to join Danny and Grace.

Moving around so she was leaning against the tree Steve had been she watched as Steve joined in. He was a willing accomplice to Grace's wild throws and their laughter rang out. As she watched the three of them, she noticed not for the first time, how great of a father Steve would be. He was a natural when it came to taking care of Grace and she knew he worried about her as much as Danny did. She knew when the time was right she and Steve would have kids and she knew that he would be as good of a father as Danny because he already was.


End file.
